A hybrid lens, in which a thin aspherical resin layer is formed on a curved surface of a spherical glass lens, has been used in a situation with the need of a complicated aspherical shape, a large-diameter lens, or an aspherical meniscus lens, which is difficult to be formed of a glass lens.
In general, a glass lens has high environmental capability, and hence the glass lens less deteriorates in optical performance over the temperature, humidity, ultraviolet rays, etc., as compared with a resin lens. However, if the aspherical lens is manufactured with glass as described above, the glass has many limitations upon manufacturing. Owing to this, a hybrid lens using a spherical glass lens, which is relatively easily manufactured, is widely used.
As described above, the hybrid lens is used instead of the aspherical glass lens. Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging hybrid lens as an example of positively employing the hybrid lens to address the problem of heat resistance. The imaging hybrid lens can resist a reflow step with lead-free solder when the imaging hybrid lens is mounted on an electronic component. The hybrid lens is a glass-resin hybrid lens formed of optical glass and energy-curable resin having a high heat resistance.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a hybrid lens with a low cost by forming many resin-layer lens surfaces collectively on a plane parallel glass wafer with a size of several inches, then bonding the wafer with a sensor wafer, then cutting the wafers, and providing camera modules. Such a camera module is called wafer-scale camera module. Also, such a lens manufactured as described above is called wafer-scale lens.